<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8Y3 by lilypadton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946660">8Y3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypadton/pseuds/lilypadton'>lilypadton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, Death, Dissociation, Heavy Angst, I call Critic Dice, M/M, Multi, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervous to post this but I love Sanders Sides so much so take this shjsdydsj, One Shot, Orange is just cryptic, Panic Attacks, Patton dissociates for a bit, Sassy Cupcake is Dice/Remy/Emile btw, Sobbing, Suicide, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), lots of blood tbh, please take tags seriously, there is no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypadton/pseuds/lilypadton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Say goodbye to your loves, goodbye to your friends, and get ready because this is the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, DLAMPRT, Sassy Cupcake, The Critic (Sanders Sides)/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, dlampr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8Y3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything plunged into darkness. He laid on the sidewalk bleeding out as footsteps pounded in the opposite direction. The ringing in his ears made him feel dull. </p><p>“I’m sorry—” Thomas coughed up blood. “Ugh…”</p><p>A calm voice spoke back to him, although it sounded strained. </p><p>“Its, aah, okay.” He could hear Logan wincing. </p><p>An echo-y voice overtook his thoughts. </p><p>“I can’t breathe— someone grab my inhaler.” </p><p>Thomas groaned in pain as held his side, applying pressure. The injury was severe and he was losing blood rapidly. </p><p>Another voice was just loud sobbing, with a light shushing from next to him.</p><p>“We’ll be okay very soon. The pain will end soon.” Remus kissed his tears and held Patton close.</p><p>Th-there’s so much blood— oh my god.” Roman said shakily. “I’m gonna p-pass out.” </p><p>“Apply more pressure Thomas. Can you reach your phone?” Janus asked, his voice also sounding strained. </p><p>Thomas only managed to get a tiny squeak out as he reached for his phone. </p><p>“911, what’s your emergency?”</p><p>“C-can’t… blood,” he started coughing violently. “Help m-me” he couldn’t stop shaking and crying.</p><p>“Sir, we’re tracking your call please stay on the phone.”</p><p>“O-okay…”</p><p>The floor of the mind palace’s living room was soaked with blood and the sides were fighting for their lives. Logan was sobbing into Virgil’s hoodie, while Virgil fumbled for his inhaler trying to calm down.</p><p>Roman crawled over to Janus to try and envelop him in a hug. His normal white outfit had a giant, dark red spot and every movement made him cry out in pain. Janus’ face was pale and he could only take sharp breaths.  </p><p>“It h-hurts so bad,” Janus struggled to talk. “Oh god, m-make it stop…”</p><p>“I w-want to, so badly.” Roman’s eyes were closing. </p><p>With much difficulty, Remus moved close to the two, while still holding on to Patton.</p><p>“Ro-bro? H-hey…”</p><p>“Yeah?” his voice was a whisper. </p><p>“Please don’t d-die. I—“ he let out a loud sob and covered his mouth. </p><p>Logan looked towards them, seeing Janus holding Roman up and Remus shakily in front of him. Patton’s head was resting in Remus’ lap as he gripped his waist tightly. Fresh blood spilled onto his chest, but he ignored it, knowing that it wouldn’t last much longer. </p><p>Janus summoned his extra arms, with much difficulty and pulled Logan and Virgil over to the group. </p><p>“I l-love you guys…” Roman’s voice was even quieter. </p><p>Each one responded back to him, except for Remus who started a different speech. </p><p>“N-no matter wh-what, we’ll al-al” he coughed up more blood. “Always be... brothers” he squeezed his hand tightly. </p><p>“Br-brothers for life…” Roman’s breathing slowed dramatically. His head turned to the side and he stopped breathing. </p><p>Remus was the first to start screaming. He bashed his head with his hands, only stopping when Virgil removed them. </p><p>Each side felt a pain ripple through them, different than before. Logan fell, being caught by Patton who held him close. </p><p>“Fuck, j-just let m-me die… It— It—“ </p><p>Patton ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Almost d-dear…” </p><p>Roman laid motionless in Janus’ arms, and the tears were falling so fast. </p><p>Thomas whispered to his sides. </p><p>“I-I… Roman’s dead is-isn’t he?” his voice was strained. </p><p>Virgil let out a weak yes in response.</p><p>“I f-felt it.”</p><p>A thud fell from seemingly nowhere. Three thuds to be exact. The three in question were Emile, Remy and Dice who were holding onto each other scared and terrified. </p><p>The sides whipped around to see them shaking and crying. </p><p>“Oh my god, wh-what’s happening??” Remy’s voice lacked his usual sass. </p><p>“Th-Thomas was stabbed...” Logan said nodding off. “I’m s-sorry…” his breathing fell silent. </p><p>His body fell limp in Virgil’s arms who shook him desperately.  </p><p>Patton spoke up next, covered in various bloods, on his entire body. </p><p>“Were… ‘ttacked… for-for b-being gay…” </p><p>Dice managed out a soft voice. </p><p>“So we’re going to die?” </p><p>Janus nodded, watching Emile struggle to stay conscious. </p><p>“Em—“ </p><p>He rested in Remy’s lap, slumped forward. </p><p>Remus forced himself to stand up and summoned a knife. </p><p>“REMUS P-PUT THAT DOWN!” Virgil’s voice echoed again.</p><p>“I c-can’t stand it… s-sorry. I love y’all…” he choked out a sob and with one stab to his heart he fell and died immediately. </p><p>Thomas whimpered on the ground, curling up. </p><p>“Will I s-see you guys in-in the afterlife?” Thomas whispered.</p><p>He could only hear sobbing back in response. </p><p>Dice wrapped his scarf around Remy and held him as tightly as he could.</p><p>Patton was swept into a hug with Virgil and Janus. </p><p>“I hope w-we meet again…” Janus’ body fell limp. </p><p>Patton’s eyes went hazy and he became unresponsive. He was still breathing, but the expression on his face was frozen. </p><p>Remy turned to Virgil and Patton. </p><p>“We’re almost there…” he coughed up blood. “We’ll b-b-be free of this pain s-soon.”</p><p>“Even he says Hi.” Virgil pointed to the picture on the wall, which now displayed an outline similar to Thomas’ with orange glowy lines. A message displayed 07734, slowly flickered to read 8Y3. </p><p>Remy collapsed and Dice only sobbed further. </p><p>“I-I” he hyperventilated, “c-can’t--” He leaned into Virgil who was holding Patton still.</p><p>“First R-Roman…” his voice was just sobs, “Logan, Re-Remus… MAKE IT STOP!” </p><p>Virgil soothed Dice.</p><p>Thomas laid motionless on the sidewalk, talking shallow breaths. He could barely hear the sirens as they rang in the distance.</p><p>“Good-good bye… Dice.” Virgil slumped to the ground.</p><p>Dice was the only one left. He looked around the room seeing his two boyfriends and the rest of his friends dead. </p><p>Patton’s eyes came back into focus. </p><p>“Dice?” </p><p>He grabbed Patton into a hug.</p><p>“Oh my god, th-thank fuck you’re alive.”</p><p>He rested his head on the blue sides’ shoulder. </p><p>“Tomathy, c-can you hear us?” </p><p>Thomas was unresponsive, their voices were faint whispers. Tears were still quietly falling.</p><p>Dice fell on top of Patton, unmoving. As Morality laid there, he felt some peace within the mental and physical pain. </p><p>As Thomas took his last breath, so did Patton. His soul was intertwined with his sides’ and his spirit traveled to heaven, taking them with him. He could rest in peace now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic I've published ! I have many WIPs (they're personal &amp; Sanders Sides related), so maybe I'll publish more ? Kudos, comments and bookmarks are all appreciated ! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>